


Fairy Tail OC, Kaiyo Aoki

by Cmd1095



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Characters & Settings, Literature, Sci-Fi & Fantasy, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmd1095/pseuds/Cmd1095
Summary: So in my usual manner, I started to watch an anime, and then I got kinda obsessed and started coming up with tons of ideas for it. This time it was the anime Fairy Tail, which was surprisingly good despite its somewhat strange name. Now I've got loads of ideas for the anime, and when I have too many ideas I need to make OCs for them or they drive me nuts.Oh and in this case my little brother really wanted a character made with this ability, since we both kinda collaborated on it in one of our random beating the snot out of each other sessions.Fairy Tail belongs too... someone who is not me





	Fairy Tail OC, Kaiyo Aoki

**Author's Note:**

> So in my usual manner, I started to watch an anime, and then I got kinda obsessed and started coming up with tons of ideas for it. This time it was the anime Fairy Tail, which was surprisingly good despite its somewhat strange name. Now I've got loads of ideas for the anime, and when I have too many ideas I need to make OCs for them or they drive me nuts.
> 
> Oh and in this case my little brother really wanted a character made with this ability, since we both kinda collaborated on it in one of our random beating the snot out of each other sessions.
> 
> Fairy Tail belongs too... someone who is not me

Fairy Tail Character Information

Introduction

Name (last, first): Aoki, Kaiyo

Nickname(s):

Age: 18

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Birthday: May 20th

Life Story

About Her: (will work on this later -_- )

Personality

Good Habit(s): Hardworking and honest, she realizes she isn't the strongest mage in her guild, but does her best to improve

Bad Habit(s): she's got a habit of getting lost

Like(s): Books, eating, her guild

Dislike(s): Perverts, enemies, fruit 

Hobbies: Reading and Writing, some sports

Fear(s): Water

Strength(s): Highly intelligent, high magical energy

Weaknesses: Not physically powerful like some of her guildmates, close range magic users who don't give her time to cast are a huge issue for her.

Special Powers/Abilities: 

Pen Magic- A holder type magic that is very similar to rune and script magic in that it uses words. But in this case it has another ability. The user carries "magic pens" that each carry a specific element or effect. By using these pens, the user can either use rune/script magic, or he/she can use the pen's innate powers. Each pen has a different color and effect, and though many can simply be bought or found, truly powerful wizards of this kind have discovered a way to create their own unique pens

currently possessed pens

Red - flame, usage of the pen allows for pyrokinesis by 'writing' on the air

Blue - water, drawing a circle with it creates a geyser shooting in the direction the pen was pointing, the path of the water can then be controlled

Light blue - Ice, whatever the pen touches is frozen, and ice shields can be made freely

Yellow - Light, using this pen generates the equivalent of a flash bomb that affects all but the user

Brown - Earth, The pen can be used to create barriers of earth, some more powerful pens of this type have additional effects.

 

Extras

Dreams and Talents: Become S-class, gather more pens, 

Ambition/Life-long Dream: create a unique pen

Occupation/Job: Fairy Tail wizard, C-class

Family and Friends

Parent(s): deceased

Sibling(s): deceased

Relative(s): deceased

Pet(s): none yet

Best Friend(s): Natsu, Lucy, Levi

Friend(s): Fried, Gray, Erza, most of Fairy Tail to some extent

Crush(es): none... yet

Rival(s): Levi 

Enemies: she has none... or does she?

Guild Information

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Depending on your affiliation, where is your mark: Left hand

Magic: Pen Magic 

Weapon(s): Knife

Looks and Appearance

Body Type/Looks: Skinny, well developed  

Blood Type: O-

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 120lbs

Outfit(s): Blue t-shirt with a red leather jacket, usually wears jeans or some other comfortable pants

Accessories: special belt for her pens, currently has 15 slots

Makeup: none

Scent: roses

Hairstyle(s): long red hair that falls just short of her shoulders

Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings: none

Extra Information

Theme Song/Quote: will decide later

Favorite Food(s): Cheesecake

Favorite Color(s): none

Favorite Season(s): Spring

Favorite Holiday(s): Christmas

Favorite Time of Day: Afternoon

Character Opinions

Guild

Lucy Heartfilia: She's nice, she works herself like a slave though

Natsu Dragoneel: she's almost as funny to mess with as Lucy!

Happy: Aye Sir!

Gray Fullbuster: Her ice pen annoys me, I trained for years to master ice make magic! 

Erza Scarlet: She's a valuable guild member, she'll become strong someday if she keeps it up

Wendy: u-um, I think she's n-nice 

Makarov: a fine young lass, if I were younger I'd *comment censored*

Mirajane: She's a hardworking young woman, I kind of envy her

Elfman: She's Man! Um, in her work I mean.

Loke: one of the few women immune to my charms, such a shame

Cana Alberona: That girl needs to loosen up a bit, let me get some alcohol in her and we'll have one heck of a show!

Laxus Dreyar: She's weak, but at least she tries

Raijinshuu: WE AGREE WITH LAXUS

Mystogan: ...

Gajeel Redfox: If she gets an iron pen I'll be her new best friend

Juvia Loxar: She annoys Gray, SHE SHALL DIE!!!! *commenter has been restrained for safety*

Shadow Gear: GO LEVY!!! GO LEVY!!!!

Levy: She's a great friend, and I respect her abilities

Macou: She's a feisty young lass, I remember when *comment cut short due to rambling*  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy did I really make this back in 2013? Feels like forever ago. What a crazy few years ensued after this. I never did end up doing anything with this character, since FT got repetitive and cheesy after a while and I stopped being quite as interested in it, but I do still like this character and the general FT setting, even if all magic is inferior to friendship ex machina. If nothing else it had an interesting world and powers when it wasn't falling into its usual pitfalls.


End file.
